


The Fallen Empire

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventurer AU, Friendship, Immortality, Probably Some OOC, alternate characterization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: While exploring an uncharted region, adventurers Soleil and Ophelia fall afoul of nature and are rescued by a figure straight out of legend.





	1. The Divine Emperor

“S-Soleil…” The sorceress clung to her friend as they staggered through the blizzards of the Macarath Massif, the howling mountain winds and heavy snow forcing them to a snail’s pace. “I-I don’t think…”

Shaking snow from her face, the swordswoman shook the other girl lightly. “Save your strength, Ophelia! Just keep walking. We’re going to make it through this!” Despite her confident tone, she knew her words were an empty promise. The blizzard had been unnatural in both ferocity and duration, and visibility was barely existent – if they couldn’t find a cave or some other shelter immediately, there was no way they’d survive.

“Father said… even a chosen one has their limits.” Ophelia murmured, leaning on Soleil for balance. “I’m so sorry… I dragged you into this, and now… Your dancing had been getting so much better too…” Her foot caught on a rock beneath the snow, sending her tumbling to the ground and inadvertently dragging Soleil with her.

Soleil quickly lifted her face from the snow, cradling her best friend in her arms. Ophelia’s eyes were closed, the snow beginning to cover her. “Ophelia! You can’t die… We can’t…” She struggled to rise and carry her, but the cold that seeped into her bones and the forbidding pressure of the blizzard forced her back to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes and froze on her cheeks as she feebly tried to shake Ophelia awake.

As darkness began to creep into the corners of her own vision, movement caught her eye through the snow. The blizzard seemed to be fading in that direction only, revealing a pair of human-shaped figures approaching through the snow. “Help!” Soleil tried to shout, but her voice was a desperate croak forced from her raw, wind-blasted throat. “Help us… Help Ophelia…!” There was no way the others could hear her over the howling gale, but as her vision went dark and she barely felt herself collapsing with Ophelia in her arms, she thought she heard a voice.

“…cannot let them die here.”

~~

Soleil awoke in a soft bed, her body feeling weighed down as if lead weights were tied to her limbs and head. She forced her eyes open and took in the room she was in; all red and gold, lit by a flickering fire in an ornate stone fireplace. It looked like it belonged in a noble’s home, or a palace. The telltale sound of a doorknob being turned reached her ears and she glanced at the door as a young woman entered.

“You’re awake. Quite resilient, aren’t you?” Her voice was melodic, though Soleil couldn’t tell if the undertone of scorn was real or imagined. She wore a white dress that outlined her slender figure and matched her cascading waves of long hair, her russet eyes appraising Soleil and her delicate features an inscrutable mask. She was very, very cute.

The adventurer attempted to push herself upright, but found that her arms would barely move. “Is Ophelia safe?” She asked, her best friend’s fate the first thing on her mind.

The white-haired girl nodded. “Your friend is fine. The two of you are both very lucky that my master happened to stumble upon you; you would never have survived had he not saved you.” There was a definite displeased edge to her voice, no doubt about it. “Be grateful.”

“I am. Ophelia’s my best friend, I don’t know what I’d do if she died…” A wave of relief washed over her as her mouth curved into a small smile. “I don’t know who your master is, but thank him for me, okay?”

The white-haired girl said nothing, only turned on her heel and walked away. Soleil was left with many questions, but the knowledge that Ophelia was safe was enough for now, and she let her eyes close and returned to sleep.

~~

She didn’t know how long it had been when she woke up again, feeling significantly less fatigued this time. Sitting upright, Soleil glanced around the room to see her clothes laid out beside the bed and figured that determining who exactly had stripped her could wait for another time. Hauling herself out of bed, she got dressed just in time to hear a knock on the door.

A few moments later the door opened, the white-haired girl entering with a much more demure expression than before. Behind her came a man with equally white hair and clothes of deepest blue, the shimmering cloth giving his long cape in particular the appearance of rippling water. He gave off an imposing presence despite his gentle expression and slight build, his crimson eyes falling on Soleil as he commented, “You’re a very strong one, aren’t you? To have recovered from that experience so soon, I mean.”

Soleil was lost for words, stunned by the sheer presence of the elegant man. It took her a moment before she could speak, asking, “Are you the one who saved us?”

The man chuckled a little and smiled. “Yes, I’m the one who found you out in the blizzard. I’m glad I did, as I’d hate for you to have died out there.” His mannerisms and elocution made it clear he was of high standing, probably nobility. His extremely elegant attire backed up that theory as well.

Dropping into a deep curtsey, Soleil lowered her eyes respectfully. “Thank you, sir. I’m grateful you saved my life, and even more so that Ophelia’s safe. I don’t have much I can offer as thanks, but anything I have you’re welcome to.”

The white-haired girl looked as though she was going to say something when she caught the man’s eye, remaining silent instead. “I have no desire for your belongings, and you need feel no obligation to me. When I found you I could tell that neither you nor your friend have any ill intent, so I had to save you. May I ask your name?”

Soleil blushed momentarily before replying, “Um, I’m Soleil. My friend Ophelia and I are adventurers; we came to check out this unexplored region when we got caught in that blizzard. Thank you again for rescuing us, Sir…” She hesitated, her brain finally realizing she didn’t know her savior’s name.

“Corrin. I am Corrin Anankos Valla. I’m afraid your predicament is partially my fault – the blizzard here is constant, to protect this place from unwanted visitors. There are too many plunderers and fortune-seekers willing to kill for wealth, and I’ve lost any taste I once had for death.”

“Valla?” Soleil asked, putting the pieces together. “Is in, the old Empire of Valla?”

Corrin’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he nodded. “Yes, the very same. I am the last of the divine bloodline of Vallite emperors, though the empire is long-vanished. Welcome to Gyres Palace, the last remnant of the Empire of Valla.”

The adventurer fell to her knees, hurriedly moving to pay him the proper respect. “I-I’m sorry, Your Majesty! I didn’t mean to be so disrespectful!” She kept her eyes on the floor, on the verge of panic after realizing that she was speaking to an emperor.

The white-haired girl finally spoke, coldly stating, “Master, you should rest. Saving these adventurers required quite a sacrifice on your part. To think your precious divine blood is wasted on reckless fools like them…” Corrin silenced her by reaching out and stroking her hair, bringing a smile to her face as she nuzzled into his hand like a pleased pet.

“Now, now, my Caeldori, you must agree that they did not deserve to die? Besides, you received my blood in a similar situation.” The royal chided gently, his crimson eyes resting gently on the young woman.

The conversation piqued Soleil’s curiosity, and she asked, “Your blood, Your Majesty?”

“Ah, yes. The imperial family of Valla is descended from Anankos, the living god whose name I bear. Worship of Anankos faded after the end of the Empire, but the potency of his divine blood remains as strong as ever, even after all the generations that led to me. One of the properties of said blood is a strong vital essence – those who imbibe Anankos’ blood will find themselves stronger and more resilient than before. Without that influx of divine vitality, there would have been no saving you from the damage the blizzard had done to your bodies.”

She wasn’t sure whether to feel elated or disgusted. It had been god’s blood, sure, but she’d still been fed blood. There were all kinds of stories about forbidden magic that required the transfer of blood, but Corrin seemed too kind to use such methods. Then again, that girl Caeldori seemed almost unnaturally devoted to him…

“Keep your perverse thoughts to a minimum.” Caeldori snapped. “I serve my master out of loyalty and love, not blood slavery.” Her tone was harsh and arrogant, earning her a reproachful gaze from Corrin.

“Is mind-reading another ability god’s blood gives?” Soleil asked in turn, trying to look questioningly at Corrin while still being respectful.

The emperor laughed merrily at her question, shaking his head and chuckling, “No, no. Caeldori is simply very perceptive and skilled at reading others. Well, really she’s skilled at everything. The closest thing to a perfect human I’ve ever seen. And since you apparently had the thought, I gave you and your friend my blood with only the best intentions in mind. I swear to you on the name of Anankos that I will never use magic to influence you.” He clasped a hand over his heart, his voice suddenly serious. “You should rest a bit longer. Your friend fared worse than you did and is less strong of body; she has yet to awaken, though she is in no danger. In the meantime, please feel at ease. It’s very rare that we have guests here.”


	2. Friendship

It had been three days since Soleil had awoken and met her rescuers, and in all that time Ophelia had yet to wake up herself. The swordswoman had been barred from seeing her friend by Corrin’s orders, though the Vallite remnant had been gentle in explaining that it wasn’t out of malice. “Humanity of this time isn’t meant to bear divine blood,” he’d explained. “The reactions can be… violent… at first. I can’t allow my guest to be placed in danger while I can prevent it. Don’t worry – Caeldori and I will ensure she recovers.”

In the meantime, she was amazed at the magic employed in the ancient Vallite palace. The menial labor around the residence, from cooking to cleaning to household repairs, was done by strange phantasmal constructs in human form. They were only semi-visible, their presence detectable only by touch and a distortion in the air where they were standing. It was far beyond anything Soleil had ever even heard of.

“According to my master, those phantasms are created by old Vallite magic and were ubiquitous by the fall of the Empire. The magic keeping them in existence was placed before even his time and has remained strong ever since – my master is skilled in the old Vallite spellcraft as well as swordplay.” Caeldori’s face had lit up when Soleil had asked her how the phantasmal servants worked, though it quickly became clear that she was simply taking the opportunity to gush over Corrin and Valla again. Not that the swordswoman minded; she was cute when she was like that.

Caeldori herself had become significantly less hostile after some time had passed, no doubt urged to be friendlier by Corrin, and she and Soleil frequently chatted with one another when she wasn’t needed by her master. It turned out they were very similar, both taught to fight as they grew up by parents who were brilliant warriors in their own right.

“My father’s one of the top-ranked adventurers in our guild. He was the one who taught me swordplay, but I’m nowhere near as good as he is. My mother can fight too, but she doesn’t do guild work very often, not unless it’s a big job that Dad and my brother can’t handle on their own.” Soleil smiled as she recalled the memories.

Caeldori allowed herself a similar smile and nodded. “I can understand that feeling. My parents’ marriage was something of a cultural exchange; Father is a high-ranking commander in the Hoshidan military, and my mother is part of the Flame Tribe. Everyone said it came as a big surprise when they announced their engagement, and now the Flame Tribe and Hoshido are allies.”

“You’re Hoshidan? I never would’ve guessed from your name, it doesn’t sound like any Hoshidan name I’ve ever heard before.” The swordswoman raised an eyebrow curiously. “I mean, it’s a really pretty name, but it just doesn’t sound Hoshidan.”

A cheerful laugh burst from Caeldori’s lips as she replied, “I’ve always thought the same thing myself! Apparently it’s from an older language that evolved into modern Hoshidan over time. My father told me it means ‘higher than the clouds,’ which according to him was a metaphor for my potential. Not that I’m anywhere near as perfect as he is, of course.” They continued swapping tales of Soleil’s adventures and Caeldori’s heroic family until the latter turned away from Soleil, bowing elegantly.

The reason quickly became apparent as Corrin swept into view. “I’m glad to see the two of you looking so happy in one another’s presence.” The royal remarked with a smile. “I was looking for you, Miss Soleil. Miss Ophelia is awake and I thought you’d like to know immediately.”

“Thank you, Lord Corrin!” Soleil curtsied properly, relieved that her host had insisted on such a relatively informal term of address for his station. “Thank you both for taking care of her, and thanks for the fun conversation, Caeldori!” She hurried off to her childhood friend’s room, eager to see her after she’d been asleep for so long.

She calmed herself as she stopped in front of Ophelia’s door and knocked, not wanting to overwhelm her with the emotions boiling inside her. That resolve was quickly shattered when the sorceress opened the door and hugged her with all her might. “Soleil! My eternal fate-bound friend! My heart soars to see you alive and well after our ordeal!”

The swordswoman laughed and returned the hug, noticing that Ophelia didn’t seem any worse the wear for having been in bed for over a week. “You stole my line! I’ve been awake for days, but you just kept sleeping and sleeping until today! Oh, it’s so good to see that you’re safe – I didn’t doubt Lord Corrin, but seeing you as energetic as ever with my own eyes…” She felt a stray tear of joy run down her face and hugged Ophelia tighter, lifting the smaller girl from the ground slightly.

“Okay, okay, put me down!” Ophelia squirmed until Soleil set her back on her feet, adjusted her sorceress’ garb, then fixed her friend with a more serious look. “Now we need to see about getting home. If we don’t get back soon, everyone’s going to think we’re dead, and they don’t need that.”

“Agreed.” Soleil nodded. “We should talk to Lord Corrin about it. I’m sure I can find him, or at least ask Caeldori.” With Ophelia beside her, she set off down the hall with the task of finding their host before her.

By the time they’d finally located the Vallite emperor, it was nearly time for dinner. As a result, Soleil and Ophelia joined Corrin and Caeldori in the palace’s private dining room. “There’s no real point in using the grand hall when there are so few of us here. First, a toast to Misses Soleil and Ophelia and their swift recovery.” The four of them clinked crystal decanters together as the phantasmal servants brought the food.

It was a few moments later before Ophelia spoke up, the intervening time having been spent enjoying the delicious cuisine of the Vallite style. “Lord Corrin, I know I speak for Soleil and myself when I say that we are eternally grateful for your rescuing us and aiding in our recovery. We would no longer be part of this world if not for you. Truly you are divine in kindness as well as blood.”

Corrin smiled lightly and took a small sip from his wine before replying, “But you wish to return home, am I correct? It’s a natural reaction after such an ordeal as the two of you have endured.” His crimson eyes regarded them gently as he spoke, awaiting their reaction.

“Yes, Your Lordship. Our families await our return and we wish not to worry them. Would you allow us to pass through your demesne without the blizzard freezing us once more?” The sorceress entreated, eyes averted respectfully from the emperor’s own.

The look on the emperor’s face turned to concern before he spoke again. “You should rest a while longer. I have no issue with you leaving, but you cannot possibly have your strength back already. However, I will send messages to your families and tell them of your safety so that they do not worry for your lives.”

Once the meal was over, Soleil and Ophelia conferred among them. “I hope our parents don’t take Lord Corrin’s message the wrong way.” The sorceress mused. “My chosen father and mother won’t hesitate to unleash the fury of their holy blood if they feel we are in danger, and I know Uncle Laslow, Aunt Azura and Shigure will come forth with a vengeance as well.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that. Lord Corrin’s taken good care of us, and I can’t imagine he won’t seem as kind in a message as he is in person.” Soleil stretched and yawned, trying and failing to stifle the latter. “Really I think the most danger we’ve been in since he found us is getting podgy. This Vallite-style cooking is way too good!” The two shared a laugh at that one, only for Soleil to wave cheerfully at Caeldori as she approached.

The white-haired girl approached and smiled, holding out a sword and a tome to the two of them. “I’ve heard your adventurers’ tales from Soleil and thought you might be getting a bit stir-crazy. I asked my master and he agreed to let you have your equipment back, as well as give you access to his training hall.”

“Thanks a ton, Dori! That’s just what I need to counterbalance all this delicious food I’ve been eating!” Soleil accepted her sword while Ophelia did the same with her tome. “You feeling up to going a few rounds, Ophelia?”

The sorceress nodded before looking to the very confused-looking Caeldori. “You want to join us?”

A few moments passed in which Caeldori fidgeted with her long hair a bit before nodding. “I’m sorry, I was just a little distracted. I haven’t been called Dori in a long time. But I’d love to train with the two of you – let’s see how your adventurer training matches up to my Hoshidan-style military drills!” She led the other two toward the training hall, a smile on her face. It had been so long since she’d had anyone she could call friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it wasn't obvious, it's been a long time since I wrote a multi-chapter story rather than just a oneshot. Hope you all enjoy this despite my being rusty as an old screw.


	3. Instigation

A group of shadowy figures stumbled through the blizzard, caught like so many others in the blinding snow and driving wind. But unlike the others, they never slowed or stopped. They would not be dissuaded from their target.

~~

Soleil was awoken by a loud ringing like that of a bell, hurriedly getting dressed and grabbing her sword. Due to Lord Corrin’s insistence that they continue to recover, she and Ophelia had been there for ten days and nothing like that had ever happened. Something was wrong.

When she burst out of her room she saw Ophelia and Caeldori rushing down the hall, the latter holding an elegant Hoshidan naginata. “Master’s warning system.” The white-haired girl explained. “I’ve only heard about it from him, it’s never been triggered since I arrived. Someone’s made it through the blizzard and doesn’t appear to be stopping.”

The three of them made their way to the foyer, where Corrin waited with several phantasmal warriors. “Miss Soleil, Miss Ophelia, you should take shelter upstairs. Caeldori and I will dispatch these invaders.” The emperor’s tone was graver than they’d ever heard it, and his polished armor and flame-wreathed sword caught their eyes instantly.

“Sorry, Lord Corrin.” Soleil replied, drawing her own sword. “You saved our lives, the least we can do is help you fight. We’ve had a few days to recover our strength and we’re no slouches in a fight – adventuring makes you pretty touch!” She took up a position beside Caeldori while Ophelia remained behind their cover, readying herself to launch a magical barrage at whoever had come to attack.

Seeing the duo’s obvious enthusiasm and evident knowledge of tactics, Corrin nodded. “Very well, but you must retreat if things get too dangerous. I won’t have either of you injured on my behalf. Now come – we’ll meet the enemy in the courtyard.” He led the way to the grand double doors, which parted as he approached and closed behind the group as they stepped into the white-and-blue tiled courtyard.

The enemy there was unlike anything the two adventurers had ever seen, and Caeldori as well judging from her reaction. Great hulking monstrosities with bulging muscles twitching beneath sickly green skin, faces hidden by masks of metal and leather from which streams of what could only be drool dripped. They growled and roared like beasts, but no beast ever made such a horrifically unnatural sound.

“Faceless.” Corrin growled, holding his blade beside him in a stance unlike anything seen in modern swordplay. “Even stronger than they look but essentially mindless. Caeldori, strike at their left flank. Miss Soleil, take the right. Miss Ophelia, provide magical support – you’re the best judge of where it’s needed at any given time, as I know little of modern combat magic.”

Caeldori glanced to him and asked in a voice worried by an answer she already knew, “And you, Master?”

The royal’s crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at the monsters before them. “I’ll strike them head on. This won’t be my first time fighting these brutes. Now charge!” He moved with incredible speed, leaving Soleil and Caeldori rushing to follow.

Soleil lashed out with her blade against the Faceless at the flank, the weight of her weapon familiar and comforting as she cleaved through one monster’s flesh. Thick, oily black blood coated her sword as she withdrew from the one she’d just injured, leaping backward to avoid a highly-telegraphed punch. Judging by the effectiveness of her first blow, striking at the arms wasn’t going to be very effective – though she’d cut deep, the Faceless’s muscles were dense enough to stop her sword almost on contact while retaining enough strength to move the injured arm. She needed a different tactic.

Through the melee of battle, she saw Caeldori’s naginata slashing and spinning in a wild dance as she left countless cuts on the Faceless attacking her, her footwork nimble enough to evade every strike thrown at her. Ophelia was launching gouts of flame from her beloved Missiletainn, searing the monsters and occasionally setting them alight while they stumbled into one another.

For his part, Corrin was a whirlwind of steel, his motions so fluid that he appeared to move in ways a human body certainly couldn’t. He flipped around the Faceless, severing limbs and tearing open bellies with an ease that was downright impossible for Soleil, but those motions gave her an idea.

Twisting to the side and avoiding another heavy punch, she lunged in and drew her sword across one Faceless’s gut. A rank wave of blood and rot spilled from the gash, but the monster seemed to crumple in on itself as though it could no longer support its own muscles. “Go for the gut!” She shouted to Caeldori and Ophelia. “They can’t move if you slice ‘em open!” Emboldened by her success, Soleil launched into a fresh routine of dodging, weaving, ducking and slashing, settling into the rhythm she could never even come close to outside of combat.

“Don’t get too carried away, Soleil!” Ophelia warned, noting the gang of Faceless that was converging on her friend. A large fireball gathered before her, drawing back along with her fist before she launched it into the fray. “Luminary Uppercut!” The blazing sphere bowled over the Faceless, the horrible reek of burning flesh and their vaporizing rotten blood filling the air.

Soleil’s sword rose, fell, twisted and sliced, Caeldori’s naginata tore through the air, Ophelia’s magic blasted forth waves of searing flame, and Corrin’s golden blade cut through the Faceless with supernatural ease. There had been at least thirty of the monsters when battle was joined, and by the time it was done nothing but vile remains and broken masks were left.

The three younger warriors rushed together to ensure they were each alright, the adrenaline rush of mortal combat fading. While Soleil and Ophelia celebrated their victory, Caeldori drew their attention by asking Corrin, “Master, what were those?”

The jovial lord’s expression was grim as he surveyed the remains of the battle. “Faceless.” He replied. “Monsters without a mind, soul, or proper life. Just flesh and muscle gathered from corpses and twisted into animated weapons, existing only to destroy whatever they can get their hands on.” His teeth gritted and he sucked in a sharp breath. “…One of the greatest sins of the Empire of Valla.”

Ophelia was the first to piece it together, her own expression turning equally dark. “Old magic, then. I’ve heard of forbidden arts that only the vilest of mages would ever consider, spells of indiscriminate destruction that often require a terrible price to even be completed successfully. Is that the kind of magic that brings these Faceless into existence?” She looked questioningly at the Vallite, nervousness tinging her voice.

“Precisely. You’re very knowledgeable about magic, Miss Ophelia. The creation of Faceless not only requires gathering raw materials in the form of corpses, but a blood sacrifice is needed if the creator intends to control them. In the last days of the Empire, both sides took advantage of the dead and created Faceless to wreak havoc on the other. Some of the more scrupulous offered their own blood so they could command the monsters; most did not, and simply restrained them until they were let loose to ravage the enemy lands. Countless innocents who had nothing to do with the war were slaughtered by the Faceless, and as often as not their bodies were used to create more Faceless. It was an endless cycle, only breaking when Valla’s greatest minstrel used a forbidden song to destroy all the undead blasphemies at the cost of his own life. By that point, however, Valla was shattered and even the divine rulers could do nothing. And so the people scattered into the smaller nations, which expanded into formerly Vallite lands, and the Empire was lost.”

No one spoke for a few minutes after Corrin finished speaking, until Soleil gathered up the courage to ask, “So where were you throughout all of that? I can’t even imagine seeing everything I know and love fall to pieces around me…”

Corrin shook his head and smiled bitterly. “I served on the frontlines of the Imperial Army, fighting the rebels who were determined to bring my sister, rather than myself, to power when our father died. I killed more Faceless than I can count, and it wasn’t until the war was over and Valla lost that Corrine and I made our peace. We vowed to use a holy relic of Anankos to refine our divine blood and become truly immortal, eternal guardians to ensure the terrors of our homeland would never again be released upon the world. Then we parted ways – I took up residence here in Gyres Palace, within Nohrian lands, while Corrine made her home in the Hall of Cadros hidden within Hoshidan territory.” His crimson eyes, usually bright with congeniality and laughter, burned with a righteous fury.

“Someone has recovered the forbidden magic of Valla and seeks to use it for evil, or they wouldn’t have sent Faceless to attack here. That also means they know of we royal twins and our vow to ensure those secrets remain buried. For almost a thousand years I have waited in silence, trying to avoid the battlefield, and it has led to the darkness of Valla returning to this world.” Corrin lifted his eyes to gaze at the stark blue sky above.

Caeldori took a hesitant step forward and asked, “Master, does this mean,,,?”

She was answered with a strong nod. “Yes. Tomorrow we will set out. I will return the three of you to your families. And then I will bring the fury of Anankos onto those who would call forth such evil. Prepare yourselves, everyone.”

Amidst the tension and heavy words, Soleil and Ophelia looked at one another. They had fought before, but this was beyond adventuring.

This was a war.


End file.
